Max
| Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = James D. Parriott | Writer = | Teleplay = William Schwartz | Story = William Schwartz Lionel E. Siegel | Director = Don McDougall | Production = 47450 | Original = 3 December 1977 | Prev = Escape to Love | Next = Over the Hill Spy | Related = }} Maximillian, the world's first bionic dog, is kidnapped by foreign agents, while Jaime lay helpless in a hospital bed undergoing a bionic check-up. Summary Quotes Oscar: How's everything? Jaime: (tosses her magazine down) That good. (Oscar presents her with flowers) Well, thank you - they're pretty. Oscar: Flowers, uh, brighten the heart as well as the room. Jaime: Yes, I know. (to Val) And thank you, Val, for helping these two gentlemen be so thoughtful. Oscar: Well, how do you like that? Did you two ladies plan this? Huh? Jaime: Well, Rudy's working on my legs and my arm, not my ear! ----- Val: The Maxicomp Computer can now monitor all of Max's vital signs, and give us his exact location up to fifty kilometres away. Jaime: That's a range. You can have your own little built-in spy system here. Oscar: We'll never lose Max again, Jaime. Jaime: Yeah, well, don't you get any bright ideas of putting one of those things in me, because sometimes I happen to like being lost. Oscar: Did it ever occur to you that sometimes, I don't want to find you? Jaime: Well, good! ---- Jaime: Hey, who's up for a Bette Davis film festival? There's one at the Bijou. Oscar: Jaime, you promised you wouldn't say another word about leaving, remember? Jaime: I lied. ---- (Max runs and hides in the bushes as Val comes home to a wrecked backyard) Bobby: It's Aunt Val! She's gonna kill us! Max, you big chicken! Get out and face it like a dog! (tries to clean up) Val: Bobby! Max! Bobby: Oh... uh... hi, Aunt Val. Val: You have got to be kidding! What's been going on here? Anti-tank manoeuvers?! Bobby: I was teaching Max some new football plays. He's a natural. ---- Val: (to Max) Oooh, you oughta be ashamed of yourself. Bobby: Aw, c'mon, Val - don't take it out on Max. It's all my fault. I dragged him away from the television set. Lemme tell you, it wasn't easy - he was watching "Lassie"!! ---- Bobby: (to a barking, distressed Max) What's the matter, Max? What're you trying to say? Y'know, a bionic mynah bird would make things a lot easier. This better be good. Trivia * This episode barely features Jaime and was possibly seen as a test pilot for a Bionic Dog show. Nitpicks * One would think that the "evil" Dr. Sanders would've been smart enough to just either toss Max's food to him through the bars, or slide it under the bottom bar, rather than stick his arm into the cage, where Max could grab him. *Quote: "The Maxicomp Computer can now monitor all of Max's vital signs, and give us his exact location up to fifty kilometres away. We'll never lose Max again, Jaime." And the very first time the device is needed it can't be used. 310 Category:Failed Spin-offs